Secrets of the Port
by mmaikemm
Summary: Caroline works as a stewardess in a little airplane company, that flies from New York to little towns in England. She loves her job but is sometimes searching for more in her live. Maybe the time she has, when the plane back to New York can't depart, will get her closer to a fullfiled live ..and closer to the real her. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was tickling Caroline's nose through the small window. She looked out the plane and saw the clouds, that were formed like sheep. She took a look on her clock and saw, that her break would be over soon. Caroline stretched in her little bed, that all stewardess had to share. She was 23 now and loved her job as a stewardess in one of the smaller airlines that would fly mostly from New York, where she lived in a small apartment, which she shared with two of her best friends since kindergarten Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, to small tiny town in the north of ...The land of her dreams since she was a little child just old enough to find the country on the map in her father's bureau.

Caroline stood up and fixed her costume. Soon they would land in a town named "Port Cold". She would have the job to remind the few guests that were flying to this "Port Cold" that as soon as the light for the belt goes on they would have to tighten the girth. Her beautiful voice, something every girl in her school equally loved and hated her for, could be heard in the little air plane "Dear air passengers, please tighten your seatbelt and prepare yourself for the landing in Port Cold. The local weather is rainy by 45°. We hope, you had a nice flight and we can welcome you on board again soon. A wonderful day wishes the crew of your flight."The plane stuttered as it attached to the airfield of the airport in "Port Cold". Caroline prepared herself for the farewell of the passengers and clothed her face in smiles.

She loved her job but sometimes she missed her friends and she wanted a boyfriend...but this wouldn't be realistic till she retired from her job, because as a stewardess she couldn't afford much time for dating or even a boyfriend. After an hour everyone was gone and the plane was ready to be taken to a rest for a few days. Caroline took her suitcase and left the plane and airport for her hotel. She was excited for it, because she booked it herself on the recommendation of her friend Elena, who had a cousin that incidentally lived in Port Cold.

On her way to the hotel she sighted the wonderful old fishermen houses, shops and restaurants alongside the streets she wandered. She hoped to get to know some old myth from the owner of the hotel, which she was about to walk in in any minute. Caroline was about to take the last street to her lovely hotel as some rude man run into her. Her bag fell on the street and she fell beside it and broke the heel of her heels in the process of it. She was in such a shock that she didn't even noticed the whispered sorry from the stranger and only caught the, she admitted it, lovely smell of the man. Caroline took a minute to come to her breath and decided to forget the accident because of the wonderful and dream awakening smell she could still feel linger in the air. She stood up, fixed her hair, skirt and bag and saw, that the entrance to the hotel wasn't far away.

Caroline opened the door of the hotel. It seemed like a little family home and really looked welcoming. She took a look around but slowly she got to feel the cold and rainy skirt, that was the consequence of her little encounter a few minutes earlier and wanted to change in more comfortable and warmer clothes. She took a few steps and was in front of the reception … just to find it empty and with no receptionist to help her find her room. She just then noticed, that the whole lobby seemed empty and without a sign for an human being. Caroline operated the bell. Even after a third ring there was no sign for a member of the hotel to welcome her. She decided to not stop her good mood and assumed, that there had to be an emergency and no replacement could be found in that short time.

She took her things and a key from the reception, that she thought was placed there for here any ways, and set out for the search of the room she just grabbed with the hope, that no other guest would be in the room. Caroline took the stairs to go upstairs. She tried the first floor and went left to find the door number, which matched the number on the key. She was lucky and at the end of the floor she found the door she was searching for. She turned the key in the keyhole and heard it clicking two times. The door opened and Caroline saw in a room, that was filled with art, that took her breath away in the first moment. She took a step in and placed her belongings beside the wardrobe. She closed the door behind her and came closer to the paintings she was mesmerized by. The painter had to have big fears and dreams at the same time..that's what Caroline thought. She looked at the paintings five more minutes before the sleep took Caroline over. Without even changing her clothes, the day was too long, she took of her shoes and lied on the big bed that was in the centre of the room.

Caroline was woken by the doorbell, which was the sign, that the receptionist or at least a new guest was entering the hotel. She thought whether she should go downstairs just now or stay in her bed for a few more minutes. She decided, that her presence would not disturb anybody and closed her eyes to fall back to sleep. In the last seconds before her drift into sleep she could hear footsteps going upstairs.

Klaus opened the door to his hotel. After the little accident from his brother Kol he took his time to go back to the hotel to sort his thoughts. His brother was well known for his adventures in the whole town and it reallyet on his nerves more and more in the last few months. And to be honest the hotel, which he took over from his parents, hadn't have many guests the last two years, which get on his mood, too. So it was only natural, that he didn't really considered, that any guest could be waiting at the reception or even sleeping in one of his beds.

So the shock was big when Klaus entered the lobby and immediately saw, that one key was missing. When he recognised, that it wasn't just any key but one very special key. He took the stairs and was more than surprised to see a sleeping beauty when he opened the door to the room...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the follows and likes:) also thank you to **

**the-frenglish-girl for the comment:) I really appreciate it:)**

**I hope, you'll like the chapter.**

**Have fun reading it:**

Caroline heard the footsteps on the stairs. But she was too tired and just stayed almost sleeping in bed.

Klaus opened the door and saw the woman sleeping in his bed. He felt an angry feeling..

how could he forgot to put the key of his room in his secret box behind the reception?

But this feeling changed fast as he looked closely at the person, that was sleeping in his bed.

Her blonde hair fell around her beautiful face. Klaus couldn't look away..but he wanted to go to bed, too. He considered waking her up now and demand answers. But he couldn't

awake a woman with such a pretty face...could he? Besides better judgment he closed the door and made his way to an other room, that was just besides his own, where an unknown woman was sleeping. Klaus took off his clothes and fell into bed...not without thinking about the beauty and the thinks he could do with her when she would be awake...but that wasn't a good idea since it made his try to sleep even harder...literally.

The next day he awoke and almost forgot about the woman sleeping in his bed on the other side of the wall. But he was quickly reminded, when he heard noises from downstairs. Klaus put on his usual jeans and Henley and went downstairs to get the answers he needed.

Caroline woke up this morning well rested and ready to eat something. She put on clothes and made her way downstairs to get to the kitchen and see, if anyone was there, that could make her breakfast... this was a hotel after all. When she found the breakfast room and kitchen after a short search she was not surprised when nobody was to be found and no other guest seemed to be waiting on his breakfast. She considered going to an other restaurant but was too lazy and instead began to search the cupboards for plates and cutlery to make a breakfast for herself.

**Sorry this is a really short chapter... but I wanted the first conversation between the two to be a complete chapter alone. I hope you are not too disappointed:)**

**Love Maike **


End file.
